The venture of an unlikely host
by Pen Storysky
Summary: What happens if a guy that never seen this anime before ended up in that same anime to turn into a host, with some misadventures around the corner. is the first fanfiction i ever summited with two OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic, I edited some parts of the story in this first chapter so you can Understand it better and to clear the misunderstanding of adding the Author in the story, also there is two OC In this story

Adam Tropics

Male

Brown Hair

Age:15

like:mint cake, lucky charms(not the cereal),

Status: Kung-fu intermediate near advance

Funfacts: he mostly lives alone because his parents are always on business trips.

Mia Oceans

Female

Long, black hair

Age: 15

Like:Anime, Cats, a good excuse to do something.

Status: Being Otaku-ish

Funfacts:Her Cousin is a Mailman, so she gets mail discounts.

note:i do not own the following Anime

People always had their own ways of travel, some by plane, others by boat, and us. "Is a different story".

It was a hot summer day, I was at Mia's house for a summer home movie of her choice. But we ended up to seeing Anime "Mia, Why is it, that every time when we plan for something you have to change plans in the last minute?" I Questioned "Why a Anime? Why not the movie like we plan?" I ask.

"Because...if we see a movie, that guy next door will get the wrong idea for a date" Said Mia In response

"what a nosy Creep, Dude needs to get a life...wait(I just remembers that he is on vacation, Mia Always finds good excuses for something) so what are we watching?" I ask again to the raven hair girl

"IS A GOOD ONE!" don't scream,keep your fangirl wild side tamed. -.-' "one of my friends recommend me to see it.

"Mia!,Mail!" Called Mia's mailman cousin.

"coming!," she said "don't start without me." she left the room leaving me alone. Waiting for the disc in the player to load, I pick up a box that she choose and read the title 'Ouran High School Host Club' it was a bit weird that the box itself has rose pink designs on the box. also, that there is no female characters, on the box is all male. I started thinking about why she invited me for a non female Anime show.

"Adam what were you thinking?" I question myself.

Ten minutes later.

It started raining outside with a possible thunderstorm I was confused and dumbstruck, it was so sunny earlier how could it rain? "Hiya, did you wait like u promise"

I turned around and replied "yes I di-" I stayed quiet because on whats in Mia's head. My mind screamed, what on all that is holy is on her head?

"What do you think?" said Mia with black Electronic cat ears on her head. I could only laugh for the ridiculous fact that she bought those things for fun, or Halloween. Is the middle of summer, so yeah, fun. "Is not funny."

"Sorry, Is just so cute I could laughed" I lie to cover up the real reason"let me guess it also comes with gloves and a tail?"if yes then her inner Otaku is running wild.

"Let's just watch the show OK, "said Mia "and no" thank god Mia.

"So...what is this Anime about?" I questioned.

She ls willing to answer so badly she "is about a group of boys who had way to much time on their hands entertain female guest who also had way too much time on there hands"Mia answered

(that's it? That's all? Surly there's more!)

So we were just about ready to see the torture that I may endure from her picks she press play, but at the same time without warning a lightning shot Mia's satellite and everything except the TV shutdown instantly "WOAH!" both Mia and I jumped in jolt. Looking straight the TV that is still has power,it also show a portal-like Image on the screen. Mia startled as well "I don't think this is part of the Anime" I said

"I Agree" Responded Mia.

meanwhile in another dimension

it was a stormy day of high school, already after classes ended for the day. In the third music room the host club members including Tamaki, Kyoya, Hitachiin twins, Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi were planing on themes for the guest "gentlemen," said the blond leader, "we will start this meeting for ideas for our beloved guest"

Kyoya isn't paying attention and Haruhi was covering her ears and eyes because of her fear of thunder, the small blond one pop out with a bunny around his arms "We can plan a candy-land theme,everyone will have some of the sweets! And I'll eat the rest!" everyone in the room looked at the small 18-year-old boy seeing why did he like cake so much? He never gain weight.

"you'll get cavities," Mori spoke up in his usual tone of voice "I won't allow it" Hunny pouted

"why won't we ask Renge?" Kyoya raise a suggestion "I mean she is the club self-proclaimed manager" everyone cross their arms for a no sign, but it was already too late.

"Did somebody called my name?" a voice is heard before a powerful motor make its noise. Renge appears out of a trap door on a platform rising up and as usual she cosplays as any random Anime character but this time it was a Maid costume. "the answer it not a new theme, But a new member!"

"Renge we already discus this from the Last time we had a member"Kaoru said .

"yeah I remember" said Hikaru, "Shiro Takaoji he was **the Naughty Type, **but he couldn't stay at the club" for some reason they go into a flashback of the boy gaining a lot of attention to the clients, Tamaki even grew annoyed.

"Hey! Lets not lose track Here, lets check on the top choices" she grabs a remote out of her pocket

**BEEP**

A flat screen TV appears out of her platform and she had three word appear on the screen 'Foreign' 'Honest' and 'Creative' "if we recruit a new host with one of these qualities, they will fall head over heels" Renge explain

"That is nice" Kyoya spoke up "but there is a problem with each of your 'Qualities' one of the most impossible it the foreign type, there are hardly any at the school except for you and Tamaki"

"Haru-chan is the creative cuz with the games we always played"said Hunny eating a mint cake.

Renge was about to grow disappointed "but what about the Honest ty-"

"uh, Excuse me" Haruhi interrupts Renge " uh, can we just call it a day, I really need to get-" suddenly a huge lightning hit the schools power line and knock out all of the lights.

"AHH!"

the lights turned back on a few seconds later and Tamaki found Haruhi under the table covering her ears and harshly closing her eyes. "Well, I guess we can call it a day," said the club's president "Hikaru, Kaoru clean up and close up when you're done"

Kaoru was going to ask but "Don't worry," Said Hikaru "you can count on us" his brother accepted it before he can speak up. Hikaru and Kaoru are now the only ones alone on the music room.

Back to dimension A

Mia and I both sit there quietly at the room "Mia this is the worst Anime I've seen"

"stop joking Adam, you know something is wrong after that lightning hit the house" I know that, but at least I wasn't going to see a Anime that I know I was going to regret "this is just too random"

"well, bottom line your TV is busted here let me punch it for ya" I wasn't going to break it, really but little that I know that the busted TV set is going to change my life

To be continued

like I said before this is my first fanfic and I may not finish it in time but I just really wanted give my creativity so even if your comment is insulting I don't care I'll just keep writing

Also, this is an edited version of the first chapter!

WE'LL SEE YOU THEN


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said before in the last chapter this is my first fanfic

and this is an Edit version.

Note:I do not own the anime

lets recap on what happened so far:

it went from a movie day to an anime when Mia decided to see this show called OHSHC a show that Adam haven't seen before

but then in the strange turn of events a blackout cause a TV to go haywire and and cause a portal that Both the OC had little time figuring out

and now we begin

"Adam this really isn't necessary,you don't have to hit it" Mia said.

I replied " why not I did it to most of the mechanical and electronics to make it work"

"but the TV comes with a warranty- oh wait it expired" Mia threw herself to the couch, she continues talking "This is so unfair, I never watch this Anime before, and I really did wanna watch it" she goes depress and then she hide herself behind the sofa to hide her depression from me. but I thought she said she seen it she even gave an incomplete description that I know there is more to it, I feel so guilty that the known fangirl in the neighborhood won't get what she expected.

"don't be sad Neko Mia," I said"as soon as we leave we'll watch the anime at my house" I walked toward her and pat on her back " Really!" I nodded then I gave her a pillow. how do you think I did to help the need.

Anyways, the reason why I gave her the pillow is that every time she needs to be better from being depress she trows something to get happy, kinda like those habits when you cut photos of your ex that dump you. "so...Go at it!" I said.

she threw the pillow to the TV lie a baseball and then it vanish. "Mia...did you just make that pillow go bye bye?" I said "Cuz it just went bye bye... trough the TV..."

we stayed quiet for ten seconds and "AHHHH!," She yelled "and that was my favorite pillow!"(today is just not your day, isnt it?). I went for a closer inspection on that freaky TV but I was cautious.

I had an idea that made me remembered "Mia, didn't your grandfather used to be a captain, and gave you a telescope as a gift for your thirteenth birthday?".

she nodded "the telescope is up there in the Attic, why?" she questioned.

"why, you ask?" I Replied" To see the other side of the TV."

meanwhile in dimension Ouran

"Hey, stop that!" Hikaru rubs his head and pick up a pillow "we were suppose to clean not play," said Twin 1"Kaoru I know your angry that I agree on this"

Kaoru on the chair playing a hand-held game "why DID you agree?" said Twin 2 "We would just go home and let the schools maid clean up or Haruhi"

"why should we?"said Hikaru to Kaoru "is pouring rain outside, and the roads are flooded, besides... we have to do something, is better than nothing". While Hikaru was grabing the tea sets and Kaoru plays a rhythm game, The TV on Renge's platform started to bug out and a telescope pop out of the screen.

back to dimension Reality

"what can you see?" Mia ask.

"I see a room...is a big room, a corridor maybe...chairs," I kept describing "Pink roses and...wow those are some big windows". I am amazed that I can see something so...fancy.

"hey Adam," said Mia "can I go next?"

"yeah, sure" I handed the item to Mia and she began looking trough it

"EEK!". She scream like she is near a famous singer.

"what! Whats wrong!"

She began to shake "I'ts th- the t- tw- Tw-" she tries to spit out the word she is trying to say, but I cant make heads or tails on her shaken words.

"Speak up woman!"

Returning to dimension B and not in the music room

The rest of the host club members at the front gate, trying to find a way to get to their mansion (or in Haruhi's case a common apartment) due to the heavy rain and thunderstorms "wow, is true what they say, said Tamaki "weather is unpredictable"

"I just got off the phone with the limo co.,"said the club's vice president "they agree to pick us up but is going to take awhile, they will call us when they arrive".

"Guess we shouldn't left home without an raincoat," said Tamaki, "and it was so sunny too"

"Actually, I brought a raincoat, for usa-chan" said Hunny on top of Mori

"We should go back to the music room until they pick us up" said haruhi. She trys to calm herself down because there hasn't been any thunder yet, aside from the first one. So now the host club members are walking in the hallway to music room, so they can wait for their limos.

Back at our dimension

"so let me get this straight," I said to evaluate the situation "that TV is a gateway to an Anime that we were trying to watch, and you happened to know this because of who is on the other side of the TV."

It was after mia spouted random things like 'IS THE TWINS' and 'IS THE SCHOOL'. "so can we go huh, huh?" Mia ask.

Thinking about the consequence that would happened, I simply said "no".

Mia became obnoxious "why! I wanna met them , talk to them!"

"and in my perspective," I interrupted "you want to forget them" she stop talking "look, I know you wanna meet them(like any other otaku out there) but is best if we don't risk it by passing by and say hi, what if something happens if we do go?"

Mia was at the urge to cry, her eyes began tearing out "I understand"

I pat her back to make her feel better " you know, if you like, I can let you peek trough the telescope one more time"

she wipe her tears and looked at me. I can see a small smile coming on her face, I can tell is a yes. I gave her the telescope and started looking through the gate " what can you see?" I ask.

"an eye,gray color even,"said Mia "and its getting closer" it's getting closer? the twins notice? Mia soon yelled"aah, it got the telescope!" she began a tug of war with whatever is on the other side "let go of the thing" she ignore me she keep on tugging.

"help me please!"Said Mia. I acted without hesitation and wrap my arms around her waist, I keep puling as hard as I can but what ever its on the other side must have great strength.

Back at dimension b and a few min earlier.

Hikaru and Kaoru were playing a hand-held game back to back, with an expression, Kaoru seem to be losing. "Hikaru, Kaoru, we're back!" said hunny running towards the sofa.

"What happened boss?, said the twins in unison "I tough you be going home Fantasizing about Haruhi".

Haruhi looked at Tamaki with an expression of irritation "you do WHAT at your home?"

"Gah!, is not what you think,"Tamaki tried to make up an excuse "I was …... thinking how ridiculous your-" he quickly covered his mouth from any other random outburst..

"how ridiculous my what?" Haruhi questioned.

The twins appear behind Tamaki and said out and said "I think is about how ridiculous your father as a woman" Tamaki froze , then he walk to woe corner to write a depressing poem(poor pitiful tamaki).

Haruhi wasn't faze to the comment "i don't have a problem about my daily life," she said "well except im the only female club member, but Is not a big deal" said Haruhi while looking for some headphones in her bag "anyways, we couldn't leave the school," she looked out the window, showing signs of fear because of the thunder "the Rain is getting worst every minute" said Haruhi. She quickly notice Renge's platform, "hey, she forgot to turn the TV off"

"i'll turn it off, Haru-chan!" Hunny went running for the platform while Mori follows him.

"so do you plan of following Renge's plan Boss? Said the twins in sync.

"we probably get to entertain more clients," said Kyoya adjusting his glasses and add "if this plan works".

Tamaki began looking serious, "we'll have to think about it tomorrow morning, as the club leader I will find the answer!" Tamaki began doing his signature pose.

Mori and Hunny are standing in front of the TV, trying to find the off switch they hear a strange sound, they quickly reacted and stepped away. A head of a telescope appear and looked at Mori, he inspect the strange item and see a brown eye one the other side " hey!" said hunny "Lemme see" Hunny grab the telescope and lightly yank it, he try get a view on the lens but is still to high. He really want to see, so badly in fact that he pull on it with full strength.

Back at Dimension A

we were still in a struggle to get away from the TV "I'm Slipping from the ground!" I said "LET GO OF THE *** ***N TELESCOPE!"

"I can't!," Yelled back Mia "if I lose it mums gonna kill me!" she scream back. We were going to be pulled into that Hole,

I acted quickly and Grab on Mia's belt and reach for Anything that can help "I'm not going to lose you ya hear! I will not allow it!"(God I sound like her father) I couldn't reach anything, so it was too late.

Returning to dimension B for a Final Time.

"Hey boss, I think Hunny found something" said the twins in sync.

Tamaki ignore the twins while taking a sip of his cup of tea, he thought 'whatever it is, I m sure it has nothing to do with me or this host club'.

"WOAH, AAH" ***thud*** ***crash***

Tamaki reacted by spiting out his drink and panicking on what just happened "OH MY WORD, DID HUNNY AND MORI JUST GOT ATTACK BY HUNNY'S BROTHER AND MADE A MESS ON MY CLUB!" Kyoya started cleaning his face from the backwash of Tamaki's tea. Everyone in the room except for kyoya went running to investigate the strange sound and unfamiliar voice. And boy guess what they found.

I crashed on a table across the room, laying there unconscious and unaware on what is going to happened next bit I began hearing voices that I find unfamiliar. Mia on the other hand is Still hanging on on that telescope, she had her eyes closed for a while "Is it over?,She said "Adam?".

"excuse me," Said a voice "But is Adam that boy who is gone beddy bye?" Mia open her eyes and see a small blonde boy hugging a Pink stuff rabbit on his arm and holding the head of the telescope with his small hands.

Mia looked confused, and also blushed because of someone so cute "um... hi?".

Hikaru and Kaoru were looking right at me and started talking "where did he come from, is he dead?" said Hikaru.

Kaoru grab one of the legs from the broken table and poke me with it to see if I react. But Haruhi snatch the leg away from Kaoru hands and said "that is not how you can tell if he is alive" she kneed beside me and place the side of her fingers on my nose "he unconscious, but he is OK".

Kyoya grab his phone and started dialing, Haruhi looked at him and said "Don't call the police," she told Kyoya "he needs help"

Mia ran towards me and push Haruhi out of the way."Adam, Please don't die on me!" she cried.

Haruhi spoke up " uh, he is fine"

The twins grab Mia by the arms and they say "can we offer you in some drinks" the twins said in unison "before we take you away to the local Police" Mia was on the urge of screaming, her face grew as red as a Tomato, steam began poping out of her ears then she fainted.

Tamaki hit the twins real hard "why did you hurt the poor girl! Mori-sempai take the boy to the nurses office,"he began giving orders and then looked at Haruhi "Haruhi, take the young girl to one of the tables and bring her some ice,"Haruhi obeyed and carried her "Hunny-sempai, explain what has happened" Mori grab my arms an began carrying me on his back to the nurses office, Tamaki almost forgot and yelled "And if anyone ask! He is a new student!" Mori looked back and nodded before he left the room.

Hunny began explaining " a telescope was sticking out of the TV, and I pulled out those people" Tamaki seemed skeptic for awhile, but he can believe in anything, like the time he Thinks he had been cursed for stepping on a stuff cat (you know who owns it).

The twins began inspecting the TV, but they don't seemed convince "well even if they did come from This TV from another dimension or something," Said Hikaru "I think the TV just ran out of magic"

"so Tamaki" ask Kyoya "why did you tell Mori to lie about that boy?" he said while adjusting his glasses.

"because... " Tamaki took a long pause and think about it, then he said "because I am going to ask my father to make him a student"

To be continued

Me: wow chapter 2, and early after being publish

Haruhi: you made a positive coment from this story

Me:I'd rather not count mt chickens before they hatch yet, remember this is my first time joining this website

Hunny: yeah, and some bad people would tell him that is lazy

Me:...

Mori: not helping

Me: anyways, ive been thinking making a truth or dare fanfic but im not sure if I can do it

so review if you think I got what it takes

Also keep in mind that this chapter is and edit version of the original. It may have some problems still, but is Improved so you, the reader, would not be confused.

WE'LL SEE YOU THEN!


	3. Chapter 3

Before I continue with the story I just wanted to say that I do not own this Anime

Chapter 3

I was floating in a world full of nothingness,i looked around and I quickly figured that there is no sign of life as far as the eye can see(pretty boring if you ask me). Suddenly I heard a voice "wake up"

"who's there! Is it …...god?" I ask. I had no reply.

the voice just keep repeating "wake up ,young man". I felt a hand on my chest, and it was pushing me lightly until.

"ungh...ow my head," I woke up from a dream. I looked around and find myself in a nurses office... I think, OK, the place is just freaking huge, Is hard to tell.

"oh good, your awake, you hit your head pretty hard" I looked to my left and see a nurse.

I rub my head and moan a little " what happened?" I ask the Nurse.

She writing on her notes and said"if you can sign here for your student check up," requested the nurse "I be glad to examine you" examine me? For what? Wait... Student check up?. She gave me the documents and explain "That boy over there was carrying you here, he told me your a new transfer student that recently got hit on the head by a ball from the baseball team"

I looked to where she pointed and see a tall and strong boy with black hair and gray eyes, he is wearing a light blue Jacket with a patch that said the initials O.R. , a white shirt, black pants and shoes ,and a tie. I got myself out of bet and said " I thank you, but I don't even know your name" I position my arm to shake his hand , But he didn't shook mine.

"Takashi Morinozuka, third year" he said " just call me Mori" something click me, I remember him from somewhere but my mind is still blurry from that knock out.

" Excuse me," I ask the nurse "This may be a stupid question from a 'student' like myself, but where am I?

"Ouran academy, we are at the high school building," said the nurse, I was surprised for what she said "oh dear, you may have amnesia"

"..." that single answer made me remember everything "Mori, is it?" I grew a anger vain on the left side of my head even though I smile. "Can we go somewhere a little more... private...so we can talk" my voice keep growing more louder in rage even tough I kept my cool, I was Going To explode.

"Hey, you still didn't sign your-"

I grab the document, sign my name 'Adam tropics' and said "can we do the check up Later?" my voice scared the nurse,

she trembles, goes to a high voice " you can leave, y you can leave! Just don't Hurt me!"

Mori kept his cool during the whole scenario. " we'll go to the third music room," said Mori "they are also involve"

"I'm sure they are" I replied, we both walk out the door to the hallway, I follow Mori to where he is taking me.

In the hallway, seeing that there is no students. I had to guess that class is over for the day, that gave me the opportunity to ask questions. "Tell me," I questioned Mori "you know what Really happened, did you?"

he kept walking and said "yes"

"so why did you lie about me, about the baseball and stuff?" even I know that is something Mia would make up... if she ever knocks me out.

"I was told to do it" he said " but you needed help anyway, you and your friend" a friend? He must be talking about Mia. Now that I know Mia is OK. I looked out the window and see the dark clouds clearing up, usually for me is a good sign. Despite all that, I had to get me and Mia back home, It had to be easy, I mean , how hard can it be?

"Hey Mori," I ask "since this is a school, then that means you are in a club right?" Mori nodded, I continue "and we are going to the third music room too... then you are..." I started thinking and then I hit my fist to my palm and said "you are a musician" I thought of it like it was obvious

the man smile a little and said "you were close" then if your not a musician, why is there a club in a music room?

As we reach the Music room, I open those huge door and see rose pedals flowing from the door and Mori ran in as quickly as possible. The light had blinded my eyes, and as the bright light tunes down I see a group of boys standing Right in front of me, including a blond hansom guy that look like almost like a prince, A man with black hair wearing glasses holding a clipboard, Identical twins that almost look exactly alike, Mori, A small blond boy atop of Mori and a boy with short brown hair and big brown eyes. that's funny when I look at him, it don't feel like I'm looking at a boy, it feels like I'm looking at a girl l"welcome to the Host Club!" said everyone if front of me.

I Can't believe on what I got myself into, out of all of the clubs I had to pop in out of a TV, it has to be a...a …...huh..."Um...whats a host club?" I questioned. The blond prince smiled, walk towards me and said "Good question sir," said the prince, "see this school is a private academy that kids that had high standards or filthy rich families are lucky enough to attend Ouran Academy"

"what does that have to do with this club?"

the man with glasses answer that question "This Host club is where Boys who had too much time on there hands entertain female guest who also had way too much time on there hand, by the way he is Tamaki Suoh , the club leader, My name is Kyoya Ootiri,"

they introduce themselves one by one" I'm Hikaru" " and I am Kaoru" they said and then they said "we are known as the Hitachiin Twins"

"I can see that," I said "but why did you let an Elementary student join a host club?" I pointed out the small boy.

The small boy pointed at himself "who Me?, I am a high school student third year! Isn't that Right Usa-chan"

I only stood there and scream in a inaudible way 'OMG WTH, No WAY!'

"don't let appearances fool you," Said Kyoya, "he is an 18 year old third year that mastered the Martial arts, his name is Mitsukuni Haninizuka, he is Mori cousin"

The small Boy Run to me with the bunny "You can Call me Hunny,"said Hunny "Wanna play with Usa-chan? Wanna eat Some Cake, what is your name?" he questioned me 2 request and one question

"uh, some time later, I'll have some cake as long is it Mint, and My name Is Adam, Adam Tropics" I said."enough with the formalities, where is Mia?"

"She is over there" said Hunny. I saw Mia sleeping in the sofa, I run towards her to check if she got any bruise. I notice a small ice pack on her head, So I ask "What happened to her?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and said"she fainted when Hikaru and Kaoru grab her"

I grew a anger vain "Oh they did, did they?". I stare at the twins with anger "how would you fellas be like...MINUS A TWIN!" I dash to the twins ready to give them a what for, but Mori held me back from them.

The twins began to taunt me "This boy have all bark and no bite" said Kaoru

"Please let me hit them!" I yelled "I promise They'll only end up in a coma!".

Mia woke up from her sleep, still a little woozy she has no idea what is going on, Haruhi ignored the shenanigans and went to check on Mia "hey, are you OK?" ask Haruhi

"still dizzy, but I am fine" Haruhi pour some tea for Mia "Thanks...this is weird, I never tough I end up Here" Said Mia "how come your still calm?"

"well, To be honest, I can get all the crazy things that had happening over the semester" said Haruhi "this Is just the kind of thing that I still willing to get use to in time, by the way, my name is Haruhi Fujioka"

Mia took a sip of her Tea and said "Mia Oceans, so it didn't scare you for what happened recently?"

"a little, I was shock to see your friend on the ground, but you don't have to push"

Mia started to remember that incident, she put her hands together that means to apologize and said " oh I'm sorry! I 'm so sorry! I didn't mean to push you... OK maybe I did but it was without hesitation" Haruhi looked to the struggle of me trying to get free from Mori, so I can get to the twins.

"you sick Perverts!" I barked at the twins "I swear if I wasn't held back, you be so dead you son of a *****!"

Hikaru wave his Butt in front of me" then why wont you get us?you were right Kaoru"

"Mori, hold him for me" Said Kaoru holding a permanent marker and a sinister smile 'these twins are evil, I swear, EVIL' the marker was a foot away from my face, until Haruhi swipe the marker from Kaoru hands and left him a big hurt on his forehead

"OW... why did you hit me" said Kaoru while rubbing his bruise.

Haruhi ask Mori "can you let him go" he did what he was told and loosen his arms.

I was free, the twins panic and ran across the room, but I just stood there, looking at Haruhi and I tough ' you look like a boy, yet you sound like a girl, you also just ask Mori to let me go,and he did without question, who are you?'. I stare at the man that I think is a female,my heart skip a beat.

Tamaki looked furious and was about to charge me with all his force, but the twins held him back and whisper "take it easy boss, you go at it and you might spill the beans"

Mia walk towards me and wave her hands in front of my face "hello, earth to Adam, Houston calling you from alter reality"

I snap out of it and came to my senses "ahem, Mia and I would like to thank you for your hospitality, but we really need to get home" I grab Mia by her hand "cmon, time to say goodbye".

As I see her face, she looked sad. we both walk to the TV. " I'll go first, I got a lot of explaining" said Mia, she reach her hand to the TV, she stood still and made a jump.

**-crash-**

Mia ended up sitting atop of the TV, and we are STILL in Ouran. I fell on my knees, shock, scared and a few seconds later "MIA! WHY!"

A few seconds of screaming and kicking later.

"are you calm, now" Said Kyoya, I ended up in a sleeper hold by Mori.

I took a deep breath and exhaled " Mia, why did you break the TV, our only way to go back home?"

Mia played with her fingers for a while, concern she though ' what can I say,it was an accident' she dint wanna tell me.

However the twins thinks they know the reason " hey crazy guy"

"its Adam"

"whatever" said Kaoru "i think the only reason why she didn't go trough is because the power on the TV from that thunder strike ran out" I wanted to ignore that statement, but what good will it bring

"uh , Mori can you let me go now, I'm calm, really" I got free and said " I m so sorry for the mess that I've done, but now, being in this predicament, I guess Mia and I will spend all of our lives on the road" I said to the entire host club" heh, who would have thought I have to find a job this soon, and is going to be hard to find for a student drop out"

"not necessary" said Tamaki "how would you and your friend like to be students of Ouran academy"

Mia screamed with joy "Yes yes yes yes!"

"well... I don't know"

Mia then drag me to the corner and started whispering "are you a dunce," she said "this is our chance, we can stay here till we find a way back home".

"as much as I want to admit that is true, This is a private rich school" I said "unless there is a pot of gold falling from the sky, its going to be impossible to attend" we both returned to the club leader and I said "I'd like to thank you for the offer, but Mia and I are not rich"

Tamaki started thinking some ideas "you don't have to be rich, Haruhi is the only commoner in this school," The boy named Haruhi grew irritated "so it wouldn't be a problem to pull some strings"

I was puzzled "where are you getting at, oh loyal prince(sarcastic)" Tamaki thinks that I was praising him, he flick his hair and smiled at me "please don't do that, It's weird if you do it on guys," I said in honesty "creepy"

"I will arrange an scholarship interview with the schools chairman,Said Tamaki "in the meanwhile Adam, you will stay with one of the homes of the host clubs"

Mia face lid up in joy and said "dibs on the twins" she ran up to those guys(count me out Mia)

"That is good, but my senses say that there is a catch"

Mr. Handsome Point Dexter was typing his computer "because of your resent rampage," said Kyoya "you will pay all of the damages that you cause" he showed me the computer and read 100'000'000 yen

"oh mother flounder" I said before I drop my jaw "how am I suppose to pay all that?".

Tamaki grab my head and said "there is only one way" drum roll please

"By becoming a host" said the club leader. I was a little nervous on the offer...eh, what the hell "you got a deal"

Honk Honk

Kyoya looked out the window "ah, the limos are here" I looked out as well, I only see two limousines and no more, four of the host club members including the twins, Mori and Hunny took the limos.

I was about to talk to the twins before they leave with Mia but before I get the chance "Adam," called Mia "your not coming?"

"nah" I replied "i think is better if you have some fun with some new friends" I looked ad the twins and said "can I talk to you for a moment Hikaru?" he looked at me and I said "look, we have some wrong impressions, but I am serious about Mia safety, she is like a sister to me" I placed my hand on his shoulder and continued talking, "so if you or your brother do anything that make her cry, you will wake up being very confused and very, very lost"

Hikaru can feel the dark aura coming from my eyes and said " don't worry, you can count on me" he walk away in a clumsy robot style.

before I leave I ask "uh, Haruhi"

she looked at me and said " yea"

I place my hands behind my head and looked up "is it OK, that I can go to your house for the night" she looked on both sides to see if anyone is around but they left so she said

"is fine, but as long you don't try to make a mess, my father gets a little clean freak"

"OK thanks (that statement suppose to be coming from your mother)"

back at the club room Tamaki and Kyoya is looking out the window "isn't it great that you planed this from the beginning?" said Kyoya "i somewhat doubted you"

Tamaki looked at me from a distance and said "well I did said that I ask my father" he yawned "i tough that I make sure that he knows that I can help him", Kyoya smirk at his statement " well," yawned Tamaki "I guess we will hope for the better"

a few Minutes later at the Fujioka 's apartment.

Haruhi and I made our way to a building than has only 2 floors"huh, when they say that your the only commoner, I thought is just an insult, but you just live in a normal apartment"

Haruhi seemed confused " you expected more?"

I quickly made a comeback " uh, no I thought maybe you like save your money or something"

Haruhi smiled and explain " look, the only reason I live in an apartment and not in a mansion is because I'm not rich, I attend Ouran Academy because of my scholarship" I was listening at every word, then I ask " then why DO you attend Ouran Academy".

As Haruhi open the apartment door, a woman pop out as hug her screaming "oh my sweet little daughter,! is great to see you Home, I was worried sick about you!"

"I knew it!," I exclaimed "Haruhi Fujioka is a Girl!".

The red haired lady looked at me and say "oh, what is this? A stalker? Is rude to follow girls in a to have their way".

I panicked "wha- No I'm no stalker, I swear, what made you think..."

she kick me in the face and I fell to the floor " now we have that settled, Haruhi, Be a Dear and call the police"

I don't know why, but I feel like the police part happened the second time back at the academy." why is it always the police callin"

"Stop it dad," said Haruhi "he is just a friend" she said what now?

My jaw dropped yet again. Is he or she one of them transsexuals "ahem" I kept my cool and say "My name Is Adam Tropics please to meet you mam- I mean Sir- I mean Sir-madam, sorry, you get the idea(what can I say? He or she seemed to be protected for his or her daughter)"

As I pick myself up, Haruhi explain to his father "he is an foreign exchange student, he lost his bag at the airport so he ask me to come over to our house" ( wow she is good)

The She man said "well, I would disagree, but since is not Tamaki, I guess he be welcome to our lovely home, My name is Ryoji Fujioka by the way" i though he is going to say ' absolutely not' but hey, guess things are starting to work out.

"oh and by the way, you are sleeping at the kitchen" Said Ryoji, WHY!

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry for the late update, things got a little 'complicated'

but still, I hope you enjoy the chapter, lets hope Adam can pass the interview

Adam: Depression

Me: hey, I should have told you that Ryoji gets overprotected

Adam: At least Mia stayed in a mansion or something, I get to sleep at the kitchen floor

Me: Man up, I say walk it off, anyways

WE'LL SEE YOU THEN!


	4. Chapter 4

Before I continued with this story, I would like to thank KittyPersona to point out the errors of my ways.

Note: I don't own the following anime

Is morning in the home of Haruhi Fujioka, and I am still sleeping at the kitchen floor. Soon I smell the scent of cheese, eggs and ham, the recipe of an Omelet "hmm, I love the smell of breakfast in the morning" I said to myself. I open my eyes and see Ranka at the stove.

Haruhi walk in the room in her male school uniform"Morning Adam" said Haruhi, I began to loosen my bones and muscle because of the floor so effin uncomfortable "you know, you shouldn't accept my fathers rules, he like this when I'm around 'certain' people"

"I cant be disrespectful to parents" I walk to the living room I sit near the table, I was trying to get use to it, is the type of table that can only be found in japan, it was so low that it doesn't use any seats. "mr. Fujioka? You got a little stub on your chin"

he notice that I was pointing at his 5 o clock shadow " ah, it doesn't matter"he said "by the way, how did a young boy like you ended up in Japan" Haruhi and I Panicked.

'you can't be serious, how can I respond to that' I think quickly and I said "The program" he was sitting there confused, but then I kept going "the school where I came from had a program that involves students to travel to other countries for educational purpose".

"oh, I understand"said Ranka

"wait you do, I mean, of course you do" . I was relive that he fell for it, he continued cooking like nothing happened, I looked around the room and see a small box that has my name on it.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, some men were passing by delivering that box" said Ranka " they told me is urgent for me to give you this box, sounds like a pretty young girl finds you attractive".

I find that a fact if you stay at a school of filthy rich families. but when I open that box, I see the same uniform that haruhi was wearing, only in my size "this is mine?".

Haruhi came next to me and whisper "this is odd, you still have that interview, why did they just give you the uniform?".

"haruhi, I'm going to change now" I stand up and took a few steps to the her bathroom.

A min later

"you know, this uniform is kinda soft" I said to haruhi " we should go before we are late"

"Dad, we are going to skip breakfast" Said Haruhi as we left.

As both Haruhi and I took a stroll to the academy, I was planing every possible way to make the interview go as smooth as possible, is only natural to feel a bit nervous for a meeting with the Chairman for everyone else, but not me. Bits of images appear in my mind like Me and Mia in sitting in a room with the chairman and nothing but a table and lamp like the police interrogations that you see in one of those police drama shows, he will probably kick me out of the room before I even say a word because of my standards. but haruhi isn't rich, so why should I worry about that. Hey, come to think of it "Haruhi, can I ask you something?.

"yeah" she looked at me and said "what is it?".

this I really wanted to ask since I enter her home"as I remembered, that Tamaki guy mentioned that you were the only 'ahem' commoner at the academy, so How and why did you attend ouran academy?".

"well, to answer the how part"said haruhi "I attend because of a high scholarship, that's how I got in the school" that's it! I'm doomed, she is probably the smartest one in the whole academy, next to Kyoya that is "and the only reason why I attend is so I became a lawyer, like my mom" she looked away and continued "its been so long since she died, I was still little at the time. But i'll never forget what she always said before she goes to work".

looking back at her home, I kinda understand why her father is a female freak of nature. Maybe he is not going to look for another girl in his life for good reasons, I looked at the sky and wondered 'how proud is her mother?' "you know" I said "even if I never know you mother, I can tell, she can be very proud of you" she looked at me staring at the sky and then she looked at the sky as well, I continued "you can't undo what is already done, but you can do the best on what still stayed undone".

she looked at me and smiled "your right".

minuets later.

as we arrive at the academy, I see a gigantic clock tower is almost as big as the one from London, aside from that there are also a few buildings, from grade school to high school, 'I think I should get a camera , maybe they do awesome field tri-. No focus, the interview comes first' .I shake my head really fast to snap out of it, little did I know however is that I was being watch by the other students "I really think that I'm jinxed man"

"is that so" said a creepy voice, I turn around and see a man coverd in a black robe and holding a cat like puppet "would you like to have that curse wisp away, I offerd some black magic"

"uh, I was joking about the jinx thing, and I dont think you would like to be wearing that over size blanket" I said, I walk away and pretend I didn't see him. But as soon as haruhi and I got inside the school.

"you Fool!" Tamaki popped out of nowhere and keep screamin"you should have never insulted Nekozawa, do you what realize what you got yourself into?".

"uh, a earfull pain of a obnoxious prince, ow man" I said as I rubbed my ear "and who is this, huh?"

Tamaki went kneeing at the corner writing 'depress' at the wall "OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, GET IS TOGETHER MAN!" I screamed, of course he still there now writing 'depress and scared' "Haruhi, I think I really am jinxed, by the way who is Nekozawa?".

"he is the president of the black magic club, next door to ours"she said.

Tamaki quickly runs towards me and said "you should never insulted that fiend, he is willing to curse anyone, he even cursed me!" Tamaki began hugging Haruhi like a small boy holding a stuff teddy "this is the worst time you insulted Nekozawa, now you are sure to be rejected"

Haruhi struggles to break free "but Kyoya explain the reason you failed that test, dint he?" she said, I feel so sorry for Tamaki, he is so scared he is willing to hold a innocent girl for safety, Hey that reminds me.

"Tamaki, can I ask you something, why do you have a girl in the host club?" Tamaki froze for 10 secconds then he grabs my Tie drags me all the way to the host club in a speed so fast, he just beat the 100 meter dash world reccord (AMAZING).

"how do you know! How do you know that Haruhi is a girl... YOU DINT!"said tamaki

"What? I didn't what?"

Tamaki grew into Rage "you forced her!"

I stand there confused " 'forced her'? I dint even know her secret before I got in this crazy dimension, why would I-"

Tamaki hit me, so hard I fell on the floor"you shall remain quiet!" I dont understand why, minuets away before my interview and now I make enemies "I'll ask you again, HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

I took a deep breath and said "Ranka said and I quote 'oh my sweet little daughter' at her apartment"

Tamaki finally realize that I wasn't some sort of pervert "uh, he he, really?"Haruhi Burst trough the door to see what happened and what she saw was me on the ground rubbing my face and tamaki still holding a fist "Gah, wait it isnt what it looks like!"

Haruhi walked towards me and said "are you ok, sorry about that"

"uh, dont apologize, I guess I should have known that you guys are dating" I said

Both Tamaki and Haruhi began blushing as haruhi said "W-WE'RE NOT DATING!" Tamaki was fantasizing of the two of them alone on a dingy in a huge lake as they were about to kiss haruhi said "dont you dare finish this fantasy"

Tamaki snap out of it, he now reilize that I know her secret, so he began explaning plan "now is really important to keep you in the host club, I ask Kyoya to forge documents for you and Mia, here"he handed me a fake document.

oh yeah I almost forgot "where is Mia?"

"she is at the office, waiting for you Mr. tropics" said Kyoya across the room.

I rubbed my head and said "how long you been there?"

"don't be silly, I have to keep this host club in order" said kyoya while organizing some papers on a clip board "i see you got the package"

"package? You mean the uniform?" I said "you send it to me?"

"no, I was inform about the package, though I have no idea who is the sender" kyoya looked at the clock and said "you better hurry, you are almost late"

"aw crap, thanks" I run to the hallway but then I ran back again my legs are still in a running motion even thouhg in the same spot "um, I don't even know where Im going, so im going to ask someone here who knows this school the most to take me there"

Tamaki raised his hand and said "i,'ll volunteer" he ran pass by me and I followed him

a min later

Mia is sitting on a chair next to the office thinking on how is going to end up if we failed 'maybe we can just stay at the mansion, but still, He need to pay off that mess he made' she looked around to familiarize her surroundings she knows we are going to be stuck here for awhile. She give a little grip on the fake documents "ugh, where are you?" she said as she was looking at the wall clock.

"who are you talking to miss?" said a voice.

Mia looked to her left see a man in a white suit, he also had a brownish yellow hair. "no one sir, I m just a little worried that my friend isnt here" she plays around with her fingers as she said "Today was our interview with the school chairman, are you one of the faculty of the school?"

the man sit next to her and said " you could say that, so tell me, why do you and your friend want to attend this academy ?"

"to be honest, we dint much have a choice" she said "crazy stuff happened before we came here and one of the students offers us to stay here, I really want to attend but I'm not rich or got any high standards but..." she stayed quiet. She look down in depression "I feel like most of it is my fault"

the man place his hand on her shoulder and said "so you really want to attend...hmm... dont worry i'll think see what I can do"

"really" she said "but what can you do to help us?"

"i promise you after I do some minor paper work, you and Mr. tropics attend this school by the day after tomorrow" said the man as he enter the office.

Mia was so glad that every thing was going to workout, but there is one thing that is bugging her "how did he know adam's last name?"

"Mia!" I screamed, she looked behind her and see me and Tamaki running towards her. As we stopped I was gasping for air, then as I looked at Tamaki "huff' huff' you said 'huff' you know 'huff' your way' huff' around the school"

Tamaki was also gasping for air and said "sorry 'huff' but I just dint go out of the club room too often, anyways i'll go in first to let them know" Tamaki went inside the office leaving me and mia waiting outside

"why are you so happy" I said ti mia "did something happend"

Mia kept smiling since I got here, she looked at me and said "you'll see"

a min later

Tamaki walk out of the door with a mouth open "Tamaki whats wrong" I wave my hand in front of his face, he just moan like a zombie I feared the worst "dont tell me, did he canceld the interview on us"

Tamaki moved his head slowly towards us, he place his hand on my shoulder and said "...you're...going...to...be...a...student" he soon sit down on the chair and looked like he is played out.

Mia cried "Yes, I knew it"

something like this is too sudden, the chairman just let us in without the interview, but how? "That cant be right, Tamaki, there must be something we miss" I was dumbsrtuck, Tamaki handed me a piece of paper and it said.

Dear mr tropics.

By now you were expecting the interview, but luckly your young friend Miss oceans did the minor part of the interveiw, tomorrow you and your friend will be attending this school. However, the interview is still on, our faculty will be paying attention your every movement, once the day is over we will decide if you can stay or not

Sencerly, Yuzuru Souh

"Tamaki"I said "your last name is Souh isn't it?" Tamaki shook his head for a yes "now I know how do you attend this school"

A few hours later at the host club.

"you know adam, even though you now attend this school under watch, you still need a club to attend"said kyoya otori "is a good thing you join ours" I wasint paying attention anyways, I was so exausted for all the running and being screamd at. You what, just do whatever you want.

To be continued

Im really sorry I was late, mom just cut the internet from my house, I have to update from every other computer till then

Hikaru: you really do have some bad luck.

Me:I hate it when your rigth. Anyways due to loss os network at my home, I have to update every two weeks until we get back online

Kaoru: that means no chatting, no gaming and absolutly no free movies

Me:he is joking about that!

WE'LL SEE YOU THEN!


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

Again KittyPersona review this story and said it improve, but minor errors are still there also I had a complaint that I did what I wasn't suppose to write in the storys so let me expiain.

Adam and Mia are my own OC and I never intended to put my Myself in the story unless is a ToD (Still thinking about it). So for those of you who read the first chapter thinking I am Adam, I'M NOT OKAY! Thank you.

P.S I STILL dont own this anime. And it might contain content from random shows or movies

Today is finally the day that I can attend the academy after all that trouble. The faculty are keeping an eye on me to see if I can stay, but despite the classes to be Japanese I know and speak Japanese as well as I speak English. Things are going well with Mia too, she said that she already made some new friends on her math class and became the top student in P.E.

But having said that, Things isn't going so well for me, why do you ask?

Yesterday

At the host club, Tamaki introduce me to one of his clients Her name escapes me but to be honest, she reminded me of tarp. Not only was I learning to get my way around the club I was helping Haruhi deliver the tea to the tables. And believe me, I Officially seen it all.

Table with the twins: two girls

"Kaoru, do you remember when we... share something" said Hikaru as his face got closer to Kaoru

Girl #1 : OMG, is it getting hot in here?

Kaoru place his finger on Hikaru lips and whisper " shh, not another word"

I quickly place the tea on the table and jog across the room. I'll never think the same way about twins ever again.

Table with hunny and mori: 2 girls and Mia

Hunny is fast asleep on girl#2 lap, Mia ask mori "do hunny take showers alone?"

Mori responded "he gets lonely, and sometimes ask me to join" the three girls started bushing like a red traffic light. One of them even fainted, with a smile on her face.

I placed the tea on their table and walk away, I was at the peek at laughter. Seriously, Hunny is 18 and still wants Mori to be there... on the other hand... OH MY GOD. I even started bushing. Quick to the next table.

Table with Tamaki: 2 girls.

I placed Coffee at his table, just regular old instant coffee "here you go, though I don't understand why this Club has ordinary coffee" I said

Tamaki looked at me and explained "This is a club favorite, besides these fine ladies never drink this type before"

Girl #1 is holding the cup with an expression of doubt "i don't think I'll feel comfortable drinking this"

Tamaki quickly grab her and whisperd near her lips "Then how do you feel drinking it from my mouth?"

Girl #1 blushed and said "th-then I would start liking it" Girl # 2 was screaming like a freaking harpy so loud and high, I feel like my ears stared bleeding. On to the next table

Table with Kyoya : no girls at the moment

"So Adam" said Kyoya " what do you think about the club so far, you still going to be interview during classes"

I place his tea on the table and said " your sentence said that you doubting me, but your voice said it with confident" I cant believe I just said that " I may not look it, but I'm a pro at reading and Speaking Japanese"

Kyoya dint reacted so surprised "I'll believe that after the end of the week"

I whisper as I walk away "kissarse"

"did you said something?" said Kyoya.

"Nothing!" I said back, for a moment there I though he is sensitive on hearing, so far, I dint have to Attend the clients for the sake of this club, I still have no idea what to do beside serving Tea. As minutes turn into Hours and the Guest left the club I finally get to rest. However, The club members decided on having the meeting, despite of 'recent events'.

"Gentlemen and Haruhi Before this meeting convene I would like to welcome our new member Adam" said Tamaki, is not much of a reaction from the rest of the guys, Hunny applauded for me and the twins give a sarcastic 'yay' but everyone else remain quiet.

"I feel a low energy in the force" I said just to break the ice " Anyways, I would like to thank your Welcome and also, I will try to help in every way to help you in this club" I vowed in front of the members to show my thanks.

"well you certainly have the quality of the host, so for this point on your type shall be" Tamaki was about to say something but Out of nowhere.

Powerful Motor

A Girl began to emerge out of a trap door on a platform wearing A costume that reminded me of a anime that involve 'sailor scouts' "um, this club is close miss, so i'll ask you to kindly leave" I said

" Ahhhh ha ha ha ha" she laugh , the crazy light brown hair girl jump high that she would reach the ceiling, until one of her wires snap, she is now hanging " Oh for the love of the Moon, get me down!" out of nowhere a group of dudes climbed out of the hole with a airbag .

I ask Kaoru " who is she? she almost reminded me of Mia, only more Fan crazy"

Mia snap " Hey! I am not crazy!"

both Hikaru and Kaoru said " her name is Renge, she is the self proclaim club mananger"

Hunny soon jump on my back and said " she came to Japan because she believes that kyoya is the main character from a game, isnt that right usa-chan"

I looked at Kyoya and said " let me guess, you told the truth and you guys began dating"

He is working on his clipboard and said "yes, and no on the date, she accepted the truth a soon began attending this school, she is the only otaku guess that visits this club often"

Hikaru walk next to me and said "she also likes on picking a type on new members"

" and I have the perfect type for you" said Renge as she free falls to the air bag "from this moment on, you shall be known as 'the Honest type'"

The what now?

Present day

Is bad enough that I have to be Honest on every girl in the club, heck I feel like regretting to say what would happened if they made me talk about the other members. " oh no" what if the made me talk about Haruhi. Panic is better to discribe the situation that I am in. During lunch I have the chance to talk about Tamaki " hey Tamaki, I got to tell you about something"

"what seem to be the matter monsieur" said Tamaki as he sat on the table.

I sat next to him and said " first, Just call me Adam, second, Is it really a good idea to let Renge get away with making me the honest type? I mean sure I am honest but I... cant.. eh?" I soon notice that he was looking at the boxlunch I'm holding "oh this? Yeah Haruhi was practacing her cooking so she gave it to me and-"

"trade"

"excuse me?"

"I'll trade you that boxlunch for mine! Please!" said Tamaki as he beg for the lunch " I promise that I'll bring lunch every day for you if you just give me Haruhi's cooking!" he knelled on the floor and began doing puppy dog eyes.

"Take it easy, your in a public area of the private school" I said "I'll give you the lunch okay, just pull yourself together". I gave the lunch to Tamaki so he can stop acting like a abandon puppy, and like he said, he gave me his in exchange "now as I was saying, how am I suppose to be the Honest type if I'll probably mess it up?"

Tamaki just open the box lunch and said " Well, to put it simple, the reason why is because of you"

"That wasn't very nice" I said, I took a bite out of Tamaki's lunch "hmm, This is AMASZING!"

"I mean, because you looked honest, see in the host club our types is determent by our looks for exampe, what do girls think of me at first glance?" questioned Tamaki

"Like a prince?" I answer

"Exactly" Said Tamaki "I'm the Princely Type of the club, as well as Hunny is the Boy-Loita Type and The Twins are Brotherly love Type"

I think I began to understand " so what are you saying is that I have to be Honest as I looked?"

"Yes" Tamaki just finish the lunch made by haruhi and return the empty box to me " be sure your Ready, because as soon as the club starts, you'll have your First clients" Tamaki left.

An Hour later.

In the middle of class, the teacher is writing math problems on the board I was distracted on the thing that Tamaki mentioned. 'Be Honest' that word have been stuck in my head for a while now, even if I do get a client, what should I say. I hardly am the guy that woos a girl. What if i- "Mr. Tropics"

I stood up and said"yes sir"

" what is the answer for this"

It said (30x2)/15 and I answered "4"

"that is correct"

It's just a simple equation.

Hours later at the Abandon third music room

I enter the room and notice that the host club is different than I remember. The entire room is full of tropical trees, plants and exotic birds. Even the atmosphere is both warm and humid. To make matters weird, the host club is wearing flower shirts or being shirtless... scratch that, Haruhi is the only one still in uniform.

"Welcome to Our host club" said Tamaki in a costume of some Hawaiian prince.

"Tamaki" I said "what is wrong with the club" before I even get some answers, Tamaki snap his fingers summoning the twins

"Adam" said both the twins "you're coming with us" they grab my arms and drag me to a room

"And dont come out until you changed" said The twins

"Wait, what do you-" the twins handed me a box and trew me in that room.

"you know, I dont think you can just force Him to cosplay" said Haruhi.

"why not?" said Tamaki " is necessary to look the part for the theme of the day"

"then why am I the only one in uniform?" said Haruhi.

" good question... I dont know" said tamaki "but we cant just force people to do cosplay"

" I HEARD THAT!" I said "no good Hippocrates"

As I was busy changing my school uniform to whatever its in the box, Mia walk in the room and Also notice the change in the room " uh, am I in the right room?" Mia wanted to see Haruhi, so She scream "Ha~Ru~Hi!"

Haruhi heard Mia and wave back "over here!"

"so, did Adam get here?" Ask Mia " I just wanted to know how he is doing at your apartment"

"He is doing fine, well almost" she replied "my dad don't like the idea of having a boy in the house, but he is adjusting"

"Ah... oh, I forgot to ask you something"

"What is it?" said Haruhi.

"Why are you the only girl member" said Mia.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru heard her, they grab Mia , blindfolded her and plug her ears so she wouldn't know what is going on"boss, this is bad" Kaoru whisperd.

" do you think we should ban her from coming here" said Hikaru " we need to do something or else"

Tamaki was sweating bullets "Calm down, I have a Idea" they hurdle up he explain the plan "... got it..."

To be Continued.

Me: i'm so tired of saying that i'm sorry, but then I just wouldn't be a nice guy. So just for the F of it, i'll make another story.

Haruhi: really?

Me:well yeah, I have other ideas, so maybe i'll think of something, but that doesn't means that I'll stop writing this one

Tamaki: well, that is good to know

Me: also, for the next chapter, we will see how Mia is going to be delt, what is Adam going to looked like, And know why Hunny is like a charm to Mori.

Hunny: what (tears) is that true Mori-chan?

Mori:(panic, Shaking 'no')

WE'LL SE YOU THEN!


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

We now continue our cliffhanger moment from part 1 of chapter 5

I Still don't own this anime ( and you cant make me!)

Recap: The twins threw Adam in a room with a costume in a box, Mia knows Haruhi's secret, And Tamaki had an Idea to protect it

Tamaki began to break up the hurdle and said " Men, Is Time To commence Operation; Forget It!"

"Hey" said Mia " What is going on" As She remove the blindfolds and ear plugs She See Both Hikaru and Kaoru Wearing Hats that are both the same

Kaoru: is time...

Hikaru : to play...

Both: The Witch One IS HIKARU GAME!

Mia expression was confusion and surprised "cool, I like guessing games" little did they know is that Mia cant be so easily distracted, but she decided that she would ask Haruhi about the cross dressing issue later. So she pretended to forget and said "What can I get if I win?"

The twins got closer to each other and Hikaru said " If you pick the right one, then you shall pick a spot on your face where we shall... kiss" Mia Head began to blush, here eyes began losing sight and... Faint.

Tamaki threw a grapefruit at their faces " You Idiots Don't need to go that far!" he then calm down and realize that her sudden knock out may be a good thing " At least, she may forgot about Haruhi's secret"

"I'm Done!" I step out of the room and people can see me wearing a white, slim suit like the one's the may used for midnight party's or high class travel " I don't understand how this is related to all of this" I questioned about the club theme.

"Isn't it Obvious" Said Kyoya "Since you are not from this universe, You will cosplay a expensive travaler search for new things, Also A guest is waiting for you at the table over there" I looked at the table he was pointing and see a pony tailed brunet with glasses and eyes that looked timid "be sure you don't scare her off, or you will be fine an extra 1000 yen"

"Thanks, for that (Jerk!)" I walk to the table and sit next to my first guess "um, Hello... miss" she took a few inches away from me (crud, my first impression and is going down the toilet).

"Sorry, I'm just new at the host club" said the shy girl "My friends told me to come here, they even told me to ask for the newest member"

"well, that's me" I replied "Adam tropics at your service"

"to be honest" Said the girl "you don't looked liked what my friends told me"

"I guess you were expecting someone Else" Tamaki Came by behind me "so sorry miss, but up until yesterday, he is the newest member in the club"

"Tamaki, Leave" I said, He gone few feet away from the table but he still kept an eye on it "He is right, I just enrolled in this academy with nothing but...(crud what can I say) ….Surprises"

"why is that?"

"Honestly, I feel like I was curse even though Is a blessing, my life Is nothing but a Series of fork in the roads" I expressed "In the past I always wonder what Future lies ahead, I was never rich or famous to begin with, And my chances of being A student here was very low, But thanks to the club members that help me... I attended"

"So you owe the entire club thanks?"

"I would never forgive myself if I turn my back on those that help me, Is something that I feel like a habit on life" Little did I realize, the shy girl became closer to me and began blushing , I continued"but I always stick with the old saying 'old habits die hard'"

"I..I Think I want to visit you more often" said the Shy Girl "Is it ok if I bring some friends to hear your story again"

"hey, I got plenty of stories of my life" I said "It wont bother if I told you another one" I was amazed that I actually got recommended for being the Honest type of the club "I felt like I've Achieve a Kiss from the Angels"

"did you said something"

"yes, yes I did"

as Time passes, my first client and I talk about thing like a host may do like telling stories about were I come from though not talking about where I REALLY come from, answering simple life question like 'how does it feels to be a host on your first day' or ' do you have a hobby' , heck we even talk about comparison on 'commoners' and 'noble' "so you always do your own labor at your home"

"we 'commoners' think of it as 'training for responsibility'" I explained "but I guess is a big diffirent for your type of training"

she giggled and said "you have no idea"

"Oh~ Adam" said the twins , they pop behind us, the girl sorta jump." we just wanted to see your progress, is he treating you well"

"W.. well, He is a nice person"

"Say new guy"said Kaoru

" Is Adam" I talked back "called me new guy once again and I'll start asking for Training from Mori-sempai"

"ohh We're so scared" said the sarcastic Kaoru "here is the deal, you play our guessing game and if you win, we will go around the school wearing dresses"

"and If I lose"

" if you lose" said Hikaru "you will battle Hunny sempai on a karate match"

somehow that 15 syllable sentence is really bad, Hunny IS a Martial Artist. But it would be worth the challenge if I won "okay, bring it"

The twins began putting on their hats and swerve around me to confuse me. After they finish they both said " which one of us is Hikaru"

"easy, the one of the left"

"uh oh you got it-"

"don't you lie" I Interupted " you twins may look completely alike, but I have a sixths sense when it comes to telling twins apart"

"so how DO you know" Ask Hikaru which is the one of the left.

"beside the fact that one Kaoru acts a little more imature than Hikaru, Everybody can guess right today because your the back of your uniform has ink"

"wa- Oh damn, some jerk must had used ink during class" Hikaru took his jacket of and tries to clean it

"well, good luck with the dress"

Sometime later Outside the school

"well, I have to say today was a little eventful" said Mia

"..." the twins said nothing

"what's wrong with them?" said Haruhi.

"let's just say that the twins may have to change their names to Hikara and Kaoria" I said and laugh

"I don't get it" said hunny.

"you'll see" I said " oh hunny, do you think you and me should spar at your place"

"WHAT?" said everybody except hunny

" Geez I don't know" said the Lolita boy "what do you think usa chan?"

"Don't worry about me getting hurt, I'm as close to Tae Kwon Do expert from Where I come from"

before I could continue I felt a hand on my shoulder and I acted on Instinct. I pull the arm, Punch whatever is behind me by the head and hip and flip him over. Unfortinatly It was Tamaki that I KO'ed.

" Uh... see"

"Ok, we'll spar on monay after school" said hunny

" For the record : I can't help but being on self defense when I began To talk about TKD, so lets just say a flower pot fell on his head when he wakes up"

"Kaoru, Is it just me or he wanted to lose on purpose" said Hikaru

"i don't know" replide Kaoru

later that Evening at the Fujioka resident.

Me and Haruhi walk inside the house and both of us notice Ingredients and a cook book for dessert"HARUHI!" said Ranka as he pounce out the door and hugged her " How was school today?"

"Is fine day Dad" replied the girl "do you have any news, you look so eager"

"Actually is a mail from a strange boy from your school" said the She-male, he pulled a small evolope from his poket and handed it to me "he said is from the school's faculty"

I open the envelope and it read

Dear Mr. Tropics

We are proud to inform you that you are now Officially A student of our fine Academy, the teachers and falculty members had acknowledge your Ability to learn almost as better as some of the other students. On a side note since you just joined the school we would like to lot them know of the clubs that we offer, but I guess that is no problem for you scince you join the host club.

Sencerly.

Mr. Suoh

"well at least that work out rather well" said Haruhi "but what should we tell them if- well you know"

"I do not know actually, but since ill be here for a while I guess I should help you around the house" I said

"that reminded me, Haruhi be a dear and go fecth us some milk, we seem to ran out" Said Ranka

"So you'll be making cake?" said Haruhi

"oh why would you think that!" replide Ranka

"Because you have a open cook book on the table, and a pile if ingredients but the milk" I Pointed out the ovious, then Ranka kick me in the head "Ow! geez why me!"

"ok, bye dad" Haruhi left the apartment

"... Haruhi, don't leave me alone with the psychotic parent" I begged

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Sand the man lady with extreme rage.

"oh crud"

VIOLENC NOT SUTIBALE FOR KIDS AT THIS MOMENT insert sound here for comic relif

"note... be nice{faint}"

To be continue

sorry adam, but you gotta make enemies to make some friends

Adam:Its your fault that you made him OFC

Me: No I didn't

Hunny: do you think he be ok.

Me: he's fine, beside we really got to talk about your clothes

Adam: I don't follow

Me: latlely your only clothing is your uniform and your clothes from when you Enter the TV.

Adam: but what about mia?

Me: since she stayed with the Hitachin's she has a unlimited choice of clothing (because their reletive is a fashion designer)

Adam:what do you what me to do?

Me: you'll see on the next chapter

WE'LL SEE YOU THEN!

BTW:sorry this chapter is so short, I kinda had writers block, also PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

I kinda feel a bit sad, I get no less than 60 readers, is my story really that bad? Well whatever but if you read this please review or ask other people tho read this. Try to understand that this story is just my best try to say "I tried"

Also; the anime isn't mine

The Ouran Gang Including Myself and Mia were outside playing a simple game of Kick the can During A club break and unlucky me is it, I looked around the garden for the first one I see but so far "They are really good at this" It became clear to me that they played this game before. But soon I heard a sound in the bushes, I thought maybe that's Mia she almost never play this before I Dashed towards the Bush and see Hikaru and Kaoru playing with their Game boys "huh, I bet you guys get real bored at this"

"OR You took so long to fine someone, Is been 10 minutes" said both of the twins.

"W-well... too bad, your caught (cant help it, this place is huge)"

SOMEPLACE ELSE. Mia's POV

Haruhi and I hiding in haruhi's usual spot when playing kick the can, I got a strong urge to talk about Haruhi's secret but the last time she tride got her tied up, so instead I said "Haruhi, did you see the last episode of the Yatagarasu yet" Honestly I feel like a idiot asking that question.

"umm, no" said the Brunet "you know we need to buy some clothes for Adam sooner or later"

"why is that?"I ask

"remember when you two came here to begin with? You guys came here so sudden and unexpected you and Adam are stuck in our universe" Said Haruhi, True we are sorta stuck here in Ouran universe but I mostly forgot about the fact that we have no extra clothes to change into "come to think of it, You need some extra clothes as well"

"I honestly forgot about that"

"Seriously, how could you forget?"

Well...

(FLASHBACK)

"OMG, THATS A LOT OF CLOTHES!"

"our mom are in the design business" Said Hikaru

"so as our gift of apology for that misunderstanding, you can choose some of the designs that they have to offer" explain Kaoru.

"I think I just died and went to heaven" TT

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Anyways, how are you going to help him? We have no money" I said

"Thus another problem in our club occurs, when will it end" Tamaki appear behind the bush, was he eavesdropping on us? "my little Haruhi, worry you shall not for tomorrow we are going to arrange a trip to the common Stores once again"

"Uh, I didn't say I was worried, and how long where you behind that bush?" questioned Haruhi, Tamaki showed a small glint in his eyes then they soon turned puppydog eyes, Seeing those eye make me fell moved but for Haruhi's case "It's the eyes, Tamaki even if he say yes, how is he going to pay for the clothing"

"Take away a mere twenty percent on what he already paid on the damages, and in case that dont add up, we can simply take away forty five percent on what you already paid on that broken vase"said Kyoya working on his laptop a few yards away from the hiding spot.

"These damn rich people" muttered Haruhi.

someplace else (again) Adam POV.

"and you sure this is going to catch Hunny?" I questioned the twins.

"even you should thought of this knowing him this long, your shabby mind just cant progress"

Said Kaoru. I don't see why placing a table with 5 huge cakes would attract a small 18 year old martial artist. Is just impossible and ridiculous "Shh, here he comes!"

"Hmm~ Hmm~" hunny walked down the path humming along with his stuffed bunny around his left arm like a innocent 5 year old. suddenly he stop and smelled a sweet sense that he can recognize. I Really don't think this is going to work I thought . Hunny quickly ran towards the dessert table and as soon as he reach to the trap he stop and said "hmm, whats that Usa-chan" began listening to his stuffed bunny like it would actually talk but it wont.

"see, I knew this plan wouldn't work" I whisper at Kaoru.

Hikaru closed my mouth just to shut me up "Keep it down, it will work"

"Oh your right, we don't have a fork" said hunny, he looked around and see a fork laying on the ground, he sprint towards it and just when he grab the utensil he not only pulled the fork, but the wire attach to it, causing a steel cage to fall and capture his victim like a mouse in a mousetrap.

Both the twins emerge from their hiding place and said "sorry Hunny, But Adam got to us first"

Hunny eyes began to leak "dose this means I won't get any cake?"

an hour after the game.

We are all back inside the the usual abandon music room and resume all of our club duties, Mia help by serving in a elegant maid costume though the costume wasn't our idea, Mia like it though. I did my best at being a host, I even made my first client a regular and a friend that she could trust, she even told me her name, goes by Rosie Sakura. After clubs Activites were over all the guest left the Host club began the next meeting about Me and Mia. "Ladies and Gentlemen, As we are all aware about the fact that we have two members that join unexpectedly" said Tamaki.

"this meeting feels like Deja vu" I said.

"I agree" said Mia.

"Same here" said Haruhi.

"[YAWN]what is the reason that we have to repeat it" said Hunny with tired eyes.

"Is simple, Both Adam and Mia are in fact so poor, they don't have the Money to buy new clothes" Said Tamaki

…...

"If this was a joke to brighten up the mood, you are failing...miserably" I said.

"I assure you it is not a joke, so tomorrow-"

"Here's an idea" I interrupted "How about a way to get Me and Mia Home?"

"You don't need to interrupt, the science club knows your secret and are looking for a way to send you back home as we speak" Said Tamaki "Now if there will be no more sudden interruptions...Tomorrow we are going to the stores to buy some clothes for the Commoners of the club"

"Did he just included me?" said Haruhi.

"well he did said... wait what?" (I cannot believe what I am hearing) I thought "surly you jest... Oh my GAWD now I talk like you"

"Meeting adjourn"

"crap"

24 HOURS LATER IN THE MORNING

Zzz...Zzz

[are we the last... living souls...are we the last... living souls] cell phone began to ring my song and it barely woke me up , though weekends are my do nothing day I reluctantly answer it and then.

"WHERE ARE YOU ADAM!" scream a voice of a female.

The scream soon woke completely "ouch, geez Mia that hurt" I said " why are you calling my in this Hour, Heck why are you calling me at all, I though our cell phones wont work in this world"

"never mind the cellphones just get up, get Haruhi, get ready and get out of the house" she hung up.

Me realizing that today was supose to be the day to get some clothes, I put on the dark blue flower shorts, wore my sandals get in the black and blue t shirt that said ' life is like a video game' and got my red jacket over it, It was the only clothes I have because of the fact that I never pack to came in this world. So just before I was a bout to leave I called for Haruhi "Haruhi! Are you awake"

"Yeah, I just finish getting ready for today" she replied " Tamaki woke me up"

"Oh really, what did he say" I Ask, bet is kinda of a love wake up call.

"he said and I quote 'Haruri my daughter get up, get Adam, get ready and get out of the house' and he hung up then an there" YOU TOO!

she walk in the kitchen with her casual clothes including a blue shirt and light brown shorts "explain to me why you were some clothes that... hides your gender".

" it wasn't like this before I entered high school, I sometimes wear a dress" said haruhi. " I need to go check the newspaper for dad" soon Haruhi open the door then " HUHhhhh!"

"Wait, I wanna he-.. WHAT THE #$^, sorry I was caught off guard" My Eyes widen for I see a black and shiny limousine parked right outside then the twins soon caught Haruhi by the arms " those this happen mostly for ya?"

"unfortunately yes" the twins drag her away and got in the limosine

"Hey Adam" Said Mia "what took you so long to wake up, hurry up and get in the car!"

A CAR RIDE LATER

For the first time ever since Mia marooned us in the Anime

"HEY"

Me Mia and the rest of the club Finally got to a department store. I was a little surprise that Tamaki took us to a place that is highly unlikely to be visited by the rich and famous, He insisted on taking us to a department store but for me actually may be a good thing, If im going to buy something, it might as well be a normal day... well almost. The building has about six floors and different categories for each floor ,also as I was reading the sign it mention the roof level with a stage and a children park available for the public

"So where should we start" Said Mia.

"We are here to buy some clothes for You, Adam and Haruhi" said Tamaki.

"Actually I don't need any new clothes" Said Haruhi.

Mia turn around to ask but then "huh, where is rest of the guys"

"oh thats right I forgot" I said "the twins needed to go to the bathroom, Hunny whent to the roof level, Mori went with Hunny and Kyoya is Busy so he went home early"

"then I guess we shoul split up onto two" Said Mia.

"good idea Mia, we should cover more ground that way" Said Tamaki.

"then I go with Haruhi" I said.

Tamaki soon turned pale and look at me with a exprasion that said why should you go with her.

I Looked at him with a seroius face that should also say Do you want Mia to find out about MISS Haruhi, Besides we don't know this place very much so putting Me and Mia together May get us lost sorry but its the only option.

" you Guys do know the fact that I already know about Haruhi's secret Right?" said Mia.

Tamaki Stood Frozen. I was a little surprise so I wisperd at Mia "How exacly do you know"

"I only watch the first Episode, that was before I got here" she replide quietly

"okay then than this means that we are going in a group" Said Tamaki.

"I thought you said is a good Idea to split up" For a while, we been going around the clothing area, gathering some clothes, trying some style, and calculating the prices well me mostly and if wasint for Tamaki, Mia would still be trying random clothes. At some point Tamaki suggest and Beg Haruhi to try some beautiful Dress that he would pay all the yen in his bank to make her happy but her reply will still be " I don't need to buy new clothes today".

Maybe this day may not be so bad as I've expected. But I wonder who is going to pay for all of this.

"I think we should buy some travel bags" I suggested "Haruhi's father thinks that I am a foreign exchange student and he may be suspicious about me buying new clothes"

"why a foreign exchange student" said a voice "should buy new clothes indeed"

That Familiar Voice send shivers down my spine I looked At Tamaki and he looked as scared as I am "T-Tamaki, Did you said something that make you sound like a manly lady?"

"N-No"

Haruhi looked at our faces and raised one of her eyebrows " what is wrong" she looked Behind Us and said "oh hey Dad

OH CRAP I THINK HE KNOWS!

To be continued


	8. Chapter 7

Ohhhhhhh. This is the next chapter of the story, me is being lazy. Avyways ever had one of those moments when you dremt up and Entire episode of your favorite show, not like a rewind ( that be weird ) but like your very own episode, your very own story of your favorite anime or show that may cause you to write your own. If so plz review ( and don't explain the details is just a yes or no question)

And yes, This anime Is not and WILL NEVER be mine.

Recap:

Adam, Mia , Haruhi And Tamaki goes shopping.

They were having fun,

But when Haruhi's father intervenes,

Adam knows He And Mia are done

(and for those who doent get it, Haruhi's dad may know the truth of Adam and Mia)

CHAPTER START

This may be the worst turning points in the history of worst everything. As Haruhi, Mia, Tamaki and I exchange looks we have to think of something and fast. "well Adam" she-he said "its fancy seeing you here in after your first few weeks In Ouran"Said Ranka, the transgender mother-father thing "why are you here?"

"well Mister i mean miss," said Tamaki, "is because we-"

"Is because we are celebrating," I said without hesitation, "today is Mia's birthday"

Mia looked confused for a millisecond, then she quickly catches on "Oh my gosh, how did you know?"

"uh, I don't follow" said Haruhi

"but Haruhi, don't you remember i, I did told you today IS Mia birthday" i said and wink my eye.

"oh? OH!" Haruhi understood. she added a few statements to help "yeah, i guess i forgot to tell dad about today"

"Really, Then i am sorry to ruin the surprise" said Ranka " well you kids enjoy your time" and walks away

"somehow that felt too easy" I gave a breath of relief But I soon look at Tamaki who is still sweating "I don't even want to ask"I grunted.

Tamaki quickly reach is pocket, texted a few sentences as fast as a speeding bullet "not good, not good, not good" he kept saying

"Haruhi what is wrong with Tamaki when it comes to your mother" ask Mia

"Actually" I interrupted "she's a he, He is a transgender"

"oh really, she looked more feminine than manly" Replied Mia "do your family enjoyed cross dre-"

"Aher-her-em, she is an only child and she does not enjoy it" I said, I don't want to hear a fight between two girls... okay maybe on some random action movies but still. Anyways I think I know why "Haruhi told me once that her father can sometimes follow her in secret because he cared about her..." I realize that may be a problem.

"And because he is here, your secret may be in danger" whispered Tamaki with panic.

"So you mean he doesn't know?" ask Mia "what did you tell him"

"Haruhi told him That you and I are Exchange students from America" I said "So Haruhi help us a little white lie, is not like is going to turn in to a big ugly one...well except is going to get ugly if he finds out"

"don't worry I have an idea" said Tamaki "I called the other members to join us, so now the plan to split up is necessary"

5 Minutes Later.

"Men, we now face great risk now that Haruhi's father arrived" said Tamaki and began writing plans on a white board "so now here is the plan:we spit into two groups

Group A

Haruhi , Mia, Mori and Hunny.

Group B

Tamaki, Kaoru Hikaru and Adam.

Any questions?"

I rose my hand and said, "where in all that is random and meaningless did the white board came from? Seriously, I don't remember there be any school stuff stores in this place".

"Anyways, Group A will stay at the roof enjoying entertainment while group B still find clothes for Adam" Explained the club leader. I would still have to buy only a couple set of clothes so I can settle here in this dimension. Time had passed and we finally finish the mission. "so now all we have to do is buy the 'gift' for your friend Adam"

"Just to be clear, I didn't lied about her Birthday" I said

Roof level

"Today is really your birthday?" said hunny as he was licking his ice-cream "Happy birthday"

Group B, sitting around the table eating frozen treats and desert, Everyone but Mia was surprise that Mia brithday is today so she explained "he is the type of friend that thoughtful about others" Mia explained "is been like that since we were friends in grade school"

"But he would have use your birthday as a excuse" said Haruhi "how did he know that today is your birthday? Besides, time may be different from your world"

"not likely, unless that your world may contain more than 12 months which I know it doesn't" Mia pulled out a piece of paper and passed it to Haruhi, upon closer inspection it seemed to be a calender of a month of April, Haruhi turned it around and notice small writing that can be read 'April 7, My B-Day' "ether he uses an excuse or not, He of all people, cared"

Haruri took a moment of silence, thinking about what Mia said she rememberd how Adam mention about her mother being proud "I guess he really is a honest kind of person"

Inside of the Department Store

" are you sure she is going to like that present, It looks disapointing" Said Kaoru. We check out of a Store called 'giftamus' everything great, low prices, at least that is their moto

"I expected you would say that" I replied, "I know she'll like it, I even ask the clerk to wrap the gift just for a surprise"

"We can see that" Said Hikaru.

"Thank you mirror boy" I Responded in sarcasm. Only thing left to do now is going up to Roof level.

At Roof Level again with both groups.

"Adam...i dont know what to say" Said Mia holding her opened box. Every one got a closer look inside and realize is a small cat that on it's stomach read 'luck' written in Kanji

"Is what we both need right now, but I figure you need it more"

"What, that cat?"said the twins.

"I mean Luck, besides I know you like-" Mia Hugged me "buh?"

"Adam, I know we both need luck, but we already have it," Said Mia, "something like this din't gave us luck, but hope and happiness"

"She's right" Said Tamaki, "you'll probably be somewhere else if we didn't return to the club room"

In a way He is right, if it wasn't the rain since that day, We probably be in Jail for trespassing. "we are glad to have you in our club"

"Thank you" Said Mia, Then She kissed Me in the cheek, I blushed, the twins began mocking me, And I never felt so Happy to have Friends around me.

"Happy Birthday"


	9. Chapter 8

Knowing myself, I kinda feel like I accomplish something So maybe writing these stories gives

Hikaru: a longer delay for every update?

Me: what tha... Hikaru? Since when? Never mind, get back in the story!

Hikaru:Fine

Me: great, thanks to him, he ruin the moment, just start the damn chapter.

P.S I do not own the anime, just The OC

Chapter 8

A regular day at the host club, is the one thing I can only think of for the past month. Right now I sometimes forgot how I get here and I wonder how is my family doing without me, same for Mia, except she is more concerned. Ever so often she would look out of the club window, wondering about not only her Family, But something else entirely. It worries me, what could she be thinking about?"Mia" is the only word that I would say.

I ain't the only one, Even Haruhi was concern on what is on Mia's mind. She knew how it felt to be concern, she would sometimes ask Mia whats wrong. But Her response always ended "I Don't know what you're talking about"

"Adam," Said one of my guest "Is something wrong?"

"Oh," I responded back to my guest, "sorry my Cloud was in the Heads, No Wait- Ohh you know what I Mean"

The next Day

It was already Lunchtime, I was walking down the hall carrying Haruhi's lunch. As soon as I turn around the corner I see Mia holding a letter, as soon as she saw me she quickly hid it "Hi Adam," Said Mia, "wanna eat lunch together"

I can't Just ignore her, this is an opportunity "Sure," I answerer, "Lets go". I finally got my chance to ask her why she is so upset, however, I cant just simply ask her like 'Mia, You sad, tell me why' that is practicality the dumbest idea ever "how was The twins treating you"

"you tell me" she responded "they have this giant bedroom and they only have one bed so-"

"whoa," I interrupted Mia's sentence about the twins"lets not make this a documentary of taboo okay" I really don't want to heart the I word "I meant how are they treating you"

she laughed and said, "fine"

Time passes by, Mia keep talking about how the twins mother make designs on clothing, I simply don't have a topic on Haruhi's home, except on Haruhi's Dad. But no matter how long she get off topic, she still had a depressing look. The small atoms on my body kept telling me to ask her whats wrong, temptation is winning too. "Adam," Said Mia "You wanted to know whats wrong with me, do you?"

I was found out"Uh, no?" I responded

"I told everyone its nothing," Said Mia, she looked down on her meal and said "I don't have to keep repeating my self"

Now knowing that I don't have to ask her, I needed to Press her on information,"But I know nothing stays nothing, Is there someone bulling you"

"no, that wasn't it," she ooled back at me annoyed "is not even some random pers-" she kept quiet.

" I was right, am I," I kept pressing, "There is something wrong"

"I told you it's nothing," she kelp telling me, "quick meddling on my problems!"

"who said there was a problem?" I said, " I thought you said it was nothing" so far my decision to push on Mia seemed like a bad idea, she looked enrage in anger. But I need to know "please tell me, I'm you friend"

she slammed on the table with her fist "If you are my friend, then shut up and leave me alone!" She yelled in a serious tone, " you should just go on a Date with Haruhi, and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

she stood up from the table and walked away. I can't believe what I heard, she Implies that I have a crush on Haruhi? Is she Jealous? No, I guest the real question in this case is: "what the hell just happened?"

"Isn't it obvious, is so sad that a little girl ran away from a man that forced her to flee, a man like yourself," said a man in a scary tone. I looked behind me and I see the same person that I met before the interview, Nekomesawaaaaaaths-his-name, "I can offer some black magic to make it all go away"

"Is it best if I can say no at this point?" I said in sarcasm, "I can believe in many things but black magic, so I'd like to see some proof"

"and you will," responded the man in the robe " I am having a special right now, and all you have to do is ask and I can give it away fro free-e," the eerie feeling make me want to piss my pants, I hope I brought extras. He is so willing to prove it, he flashed me a small vile with pink liquid "so what do you say, it is a deal?"

I hesitated for a while, then I said " there are many thing that magic can do," I said. He looked like he is winning a competition, But I continued "but is the people who decided whether to use it or not, and I say NOT" I grabbed the empty box lunch and said "Pleasure doing business with you Neko-zata" right after I left, the last look I see on his face is devastation on something ridiculous.

Club hours

Today's theme is now Feudal Japan and my knowledge for Japanese culture is: none. The club room is filled with banzai trees and paper screens cubicle to cover each Table, Kyoya-sempai pared me up with Haruhi as a partner host, so I don't make myself feel like and idiot on the theme. The outfit reminded me of dresses that emperors wears in medieval japan. My outfit was white and blue, but since Haruhi have to keep her gender a secret, she have to wear the same type of outfit that most of the guys are wearing, but her's is bright red and pink "I got to admit" said Haruhi " I still can't get use to wear this costume"

"I know how you feel" I responded, most of the guess would decide to met with Me and Haruhi and talk about that we would be a cute couple if Haruhi is a girl, which is Ironic because she IS a girl. "sometime, I really miss my home"

"Hey Adam" said a voice, I turned to my left to see Mia In a light-green Kimono with pink flowers design holding A kettle on one hand and two cups on another. As soon as I see her I was concerned, earlier she told me to get lost, but now she is happy to see me "what do you think of my new Kimono?"

I said nothing, but Haruhi said to Mia"It looks great on you, And is your first Kimono?"

"Thank you" Said Mia " I'd like to thank the twins to let me have one of their mother's spring collection"

"I can only imagine why" I said while looking at the twins, but I had to apologize or else I'll lose a friend "look Mia, about earlier"

"Don't worry about it" said Mia while pouring tea "Haruhi, I hope you like some"

"Thank you" said Haruhi to Mia "I never thought I stopped serving tea for one day"

"you know, I confronted that guy from the black magic club" I said to both Mia and Haruhi. "he was eavesdropping on Our conversation at lunch time"

"Really?" Said Haruhi "what did he say?"

"Adam," Said Tamaki sneaking up my back with A scary look and a scary voice "Beware of Nekozawa, or your life shall became a living nightmare"

"whaaa!" I scream "Don't do that"

"if you ignore my warnings you shall wish that you can never cross him again" Said Tamaki with hands covering his face "you'll shall be curse like me"

"for the second time," I told Tamaki " I DON"T BELIVE IN THAT SORT OF STUFF, I'm a realist"

"But what about the fact that parallel Dimension exist" said Mia.

"Is real now, doesn't that count?" I said to Mia in defense, I still cant shake of the fact that Mia Served Haruhi some tea when she could be jealous on something that doesn't exist but I shrugged it off and forget "Whatever lord have up his sleeved won't be enough to scare, or convince me"

" HAHAH, C'MONE MORI" Said the small blond boy "Usa chan wants to run for cake"

Hunny-sempai came running with his stuffed rabbit like how the monkey showed the lion in that kid's movie. Without paying any attention he tackled Mia. "Ouch" Mia was pushed to the side and fell on her buttocks.

"Mia Are yo-" I stop speaking on that Seconal and realize that a small, empty vile fell of of Mia sleeve, I soon remembered that than man in the cloak flashed me the same small vile filled with pink liquid, I looked at Mia In shock "You didn't!"

"uh oh" Mia flinched

"uh crap" I looked at Haruhi as she was about to drink her tea, without any hesitation, I snatch the cup from Haruhi's hand "Sorry about this" And drank the cup empty.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Haruhi ask me a question

"I did it because...beca..us..." I struggle to finish the sentence but every thing got blurry "Aw nuts" I collapse on the lying on my stomach.

"Adam!" Mia screamed

"Adam, whats wrong?" Said Haruhi, I couldn't move, Haruhi, Mia And Tamaki was shock for what just happened. "Tamaki, do something!"

"Kyoya" Screamed Tamaki "Get the guest out of the club room!" Tamaki Soon placed a sign that said DO NOT ENTER

"I'm so sorry" said Mia "I'm sorry" She began crying on me. Reality grew darker and I fell unconscious.

Mia scared for her life said everything "I didn't mean this to happened, I'm such an Idiot"

"calm down" said Haruhi "what did you do wrong"

"The tea that Adam drank was meant for you," Mia Explained, "but the man didn't told me it could be poison"

"Was the man Nekozawa?" Tamaki said in fear

"Yes" said Mia To Tamaki, then she kept apologizing to Haruhi "I'm So Sorry Haruhi, I didn't know!" right now all the guest let the club room, Mori Carried me off the floor, and the twins placed a sofa in front of Mori so he can carefully place me off his back and on to the sofa. Mia began crying in agony "I can't believe I killed Adam!"

"Don't cry miss, whatever it was" Said Kyoya next to my unconscious self with some mini medical watch with a wire attach on my forehead "Is not poison, His heart rate looks stable, and there is the ingredients, they don't even come close to poison,so he'll be fine"

"Are you sure?" Mia calmed down and wipe her tears

"His family owns a Hospital, so I guess his studies never fails him " Said Haruhi to Mia

Mia wrapped her arms around Haruhi's waist and said "Please forgive me, I promise never to be jealous between you and Adam ever again," she continues "even if he had the hots for you"

"jealous of what" Haruhi responded

"wait, you mean He and My precious Haruhi are dating" said Tamaki with a heart broken expression.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding" Said Haruhi.

10 whole minutes of explaining later.

"so all this time, you were jealous of Her being with Adam?" Ask Tamaki.

The entire club gather around Mia to hear her story "Is just Haruhi looks so cute, and knowing that he is always next to her make me want to rip my bow" said Mia " but now that I know the truth, I hope you can forgive me"

"Mia" said Hikaru "don't blame yourself, you can sometimes get the wrong Idea at first glance"

"yeah, Like boss is jealous because we spend more time with Haruhi before anyone else before you guys came" Said Kaoru. Tamaki got a little stressed after that statement.

"don't worry about it" Said Haruhi "I forgive you"

"Thank you" said Mia to Haruhi,Mia Hugged Haruhi first, then everyone else hugged Mia while she is hugging Haruhi except Kyoya and Mori.

**YAWN**

"Hey, Adam Is Awake" said the twins in sync.

"Unngh My head hurts again" I said, the club room looked a Blurry like a camera out of focus, I could see shadowy figures gathering around me then just stand still "I will forgive and forget if Mia promise never to do that again" I think I head may feel so hazy that I think my own voice sounded higher.

"Adam?" Said Mia, she sounded surprised "Is that You?"

"Mia? Whats wrong?" my sight got to normal only to notice that Tamaki jaws dropped, Mia's eyes widen, Hunny Hiding behind Mori, Mori's face in shock, the twins covering each other eyes, Kyoya cleaning his glasses and Haruhi switching her contacts to her glasses because they cant believe what they are seeing "...what?"

"Adam, Here's a Mirror" said the twins

I looked at a female with long brown hair, a beautiful face and petti figure with a shocking expression "Don't tell me," I said "this is me!" I place mcy hands on my chest, is heavy and big. That is not even possible, I never had breast before, no way! And just when I did the final check. I cant find them...

"!" I scream in my own female voice. The answer is clear as crystal "I'M A GIRL!"

"I guess I can't forgive and forget at this point, huh?" Said Mia scrathing the back of her head.

Everyone except Adam and Mia : No you can't

To be continued.

Adam:...

Me:...what, I got to make something up.

Adam: Your despicable.

Me: and your a girl.

Hikaru&Kaoru: how long do you think he would stay like this?

Me: If I say it, then I just ruin the story. But it wont be long... I hope.

Adam:You HOPE!

Me: yeah, I have to ask the doctors how long this side effect would last.

Adam: WHAT SIDE EFFECT?, IS A FREKKIN POTION THAT TUNRS YOU INTO A GIRL!

Me:don't put your panties in a bunch, OOOOOH to soon?

Adam: THATS IT! Just wait till I get my hands on you!

Me: sorry, I don't date women that had a manly attitude.

Adam: I. AM. A. GUY!

Me: Mia, Haruhi, finish up while I run form Mrs. tropics.

Haruhi:in the next chapter, we'll find a way to help Adam's predicament.

Mia: but we are forced to have a race against time, as we need to get the potion before is to late, so until the next chapter.

We'll see you then!


	10. Chapter 9

We now continue in...

Adela predicament

Adam: up yours.

Before we start, lets elaborate on whets solve, what's not, and what just added

Solve:

Mia was actually jealous of Haruhi for being with Adam and she may have a crush on him

Unsolved:

A solution to get Adam and Mia back home.

Added problem:

Adam drank a potion and now he is a girl.

And please give some reviews.

The entire Host club reunited at the home of Hunny and Mori, at first glance it may just a regular Dojo, but that was outside its walls. Inside, their lawn looked so big an entire village could move in. but that aside, no one is around.

For safety, I was dressed in a trench coat, hat and glasses, I remained quiet the entire trip from the academy and went inside Hunny's room. Along with Mia, Mori, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Hunny.

"Again" said Mia "I am so sorry for what I did"

"I know, you already said sorry 78 times already" I said while taking off my hat and glasses to show long hair and big cute eyes "and 5 minutes ago you already gave your first one"

"Well this is bad" Said Kyoya who just got inn right after the twins "now that you are a female, the host club would have to face a drop in numbers"

"How are you working on the club's budgets at a time like this" said Haruhi.

"Don't worry," said Kyoya to Haruhi "I'll simply charge you more for Adam's absences"

"That's Not the Question Kyoya!"

I swear, that man is void of a heart, he is like a next generation scrooge, only more young "we are lucky enough that tomorrow are the weekend" said the twins "but we have till Monday to change you back to normal"

"I swear when I get my hands on that guy I'll" I said " Make sure that he'll think twice before picking on a girl, and I think this Kimono looks better in light purple ... what am I saying?"

"Oh I forgot" Said Mia "he said and I quote "that this liquid will change a person by mind, body, and soul" unquote"

"So in other words" said Tamaki "we are looking at a total transformation"

"GRR!" My female voice grew enraged, despite how harmless it sounds "LETS GO NOW!"

"But we don't even know where he is" said Mia.

"Actually," spoke Kyoya while pushing up his glasses "we visited Nekozawa once"

"Good!" I yelled. I ran out the door and I see Tamaki blocking my way "move aside"

"Pardon me," said Tamaki "but are you sure you are going around dressed like that" Tamaki pointed out on my clothes that I still am wearing from the club.

"Fine," I neglectfully said "I Hate going around this Kimono just to get that black cat"

"We shall confront the man tomorrow, but right now you need a change of clothes"Tamaki looked at the twins "Hikaru, Kaoru, I want you to go home and find a set of clothes for Adela" who's Adela? Oh wait, that's me now.

Adam+female= Adela

"I'm going to stay with Adela- I mean Adam" said Mia "I think he needs some help for tonight" By that, she actually means bath and dress up "even if you are a girl, there is still some things a boy should not see"

"Thanks" I said. But now that I think about it, I came to the realization that I am going to take a bath WITH MIA, I blushed for all the random things that would mention in an M rated Story

"I like to stay with Adam too" said Haruhi "I owe him from taking his chances to save me"

Now I even blushed MORE. Me, Haruhi And Mia In one same bathroom, I had the urge to thank that guy for putting me in this predicament, but at the same time it feels like in a locker room, Curse you Nekozawa.

"Haruhi," said Tamaki with a concern red face "I- I think is better if you go home as well"

"Why, I already told my dad that I was staying at a friend's house overnight"

"But there is still the problem of clothing, you don't expect-"

Knock Knock

"Hide me!" I said, I ran towards a pile of Hunny's Stuffed Bunnies and stayed Hidden.

Hunny opens the door and sees his brother, everyone except me and Mia was ready to expect a battle, the boy said "what? I'm not doing it now, just came to let him know that A woman named Ranka drop by and left a bag of clothes in the living room, for Haruhi" he closes the room, and everybody but me and Mia did the Anime Drop*

I popped out with some brown bunny ears on my head and said "what was that about"

Everybody except Mia said "Is a long story"

"I'm sure that even your Families knows about Haruhi's gender"

"Yup" said Hunny

"Well, I guess is settled," said Mia "Haruhi is going to stay here for the night"

Later that evening.

I waited in the guest room for Mia and Haruhi. With a wooden bucket filled with bath items, and a bag of spare clothes, I am prepared to take a bath, but moments earlier, Mia insisted that I wear a blindfold, so I did bring a pair. But even if I am wearing blindfolds, I am going to be bathed, so I wasn't allowed to touch myself while taking a bath, but the M rated toughs keep rising, I heard a knock on the door, "c-come in",

"Before we come in, put on your blindfold" I Immediately obey and put them on, soon after, I felt cloths being taken off me, and my skin felt the cold temperature "now what I'm going to do, is to dress you up for bath so you don't look at yourself, so don't move, and keep your body near stiff like a doll"

Two minutes later

"Okay,"said Mia "You can remove the blindfolds now" I took them off and see Mia in a Bikini and Haruhi in a one piece bikini and a shirt "I'm so jealous, you have really big bre-"

"Please, don't" I said to Mia. I turned around and looked myself in front of a mirror, I was wearing a red bikini with flower design, they feel a bit tight, but probably one of the few things I have to wear, we had to make a quick stop in some random store on the way here. Right now, I don't feel awkward, just embarrassed "let's just gets this over with".

We all cover ourselves with the traditional Japanese bath robes that you would find in a spa on a traditional hotel. We left the room to walk by short hallway, on the next turn I see Mori standing right in front of me. "Adam, can I borrow you for a second" he said in his usual tone.

I looked behind to Mia and Haruhi, Mia did an 'I don't know' gesture, and Haruhi don't even know why Mori called for me.

"Okay," I said "but make it quick"

The girls continued on without me, leaving me alone with Mori "Kyoya called" said Mori "here's my phone"

I took the phone from Mori's hand and said "Hello?"

"Adam" said Kyoya from the other end of the line "I have some good news and bad news"

"Give me the good news, please"

"The good news is that the schools science club may have discovered a way to send you back home, but-"

"But?" I responded

"They needed to safely reenact the scenario of how the portal appear on your TV"

"And that is the bad news?"

"No, here is the bad news"

"Hmm?"

"The science club also analyzed the liquid form than potion you drank"

"And?"

"They believe that the transformation could remain permanent, after the first 72 hours starting from when you drank it"

"WHAT!" I scream "T-Three days! But can't I drink the antidote without the rush?"

"They said that your body will develop antibodies if those three days are up. So even if you drank the antidote, the effects shall stay permanent"

"Hmm, I should get a new dress by tha- NO WAIT!" I stutter "arrange a meeting with that Nekozawa guy soon, if he had any plans at all that said otherwise please make sure he cancel!"

"since when did you became bossy" said Kyoya "maybe someday you shall be the club's new mommy"

I face grew red with irritation "SHUDDUP!" I hung up the phone.

Ten minutes after I talked with Kyoya, my face is pale and I kept muttering "three days, three days, three days" I walk on the lonely hallway with weak steps and arms down, swinging for each step I took

I reunited with Haruhi and Mia in front of the bathroom door, "Adam, what's wrong" said Mia "you looked like you seen a ghost"

"I don't want to talk about it"

As the three of us entered, we were amazed. The bathroom is actually a private open air bath, with natural rocks around the edge of the pool, a very high wall made of bamboo sticks, and a calming waterfall sound followed by a sound of a bamboo hit, "wow, this is best bathroom I've seen with all my life"

"That's probably because it may just be a private spring" said Haruhi.

"Then why there are sinks and mirrors "said Mia

"I stand corrected, it it's a private bathhouse"

ignoring both Mia and Haruhi, I took off my bath robe and got inside the pool, first I submerge my foot to test the water, then I and sat down until the water is up to my shoulders "ahh, the waters is nice and warm" I said. If I would ever review, I give it a 98.

"Ya know, I guess we should thank that nekozawa person to give me the potion in the first place" said Mia as she got inside the pool.

"That's something you should not be thanking about," said Haruhi "remember it could have been me who turn into a victim of …. That"

"I don't think that would affect you Haruhi" Mia said in "most people already think you are a boy since you entered high school"

"Hmm, I never even tough of it that way"

"And besides," Added Mia "if it did happened; Tamaki would kick me out, race towards his club, and beat the living darkness right out of him"

"Not if I get to him first" I added, and then dive into the water.

"Speaking of which," said Haruhi "I am a little curious"

"About what?" said Mia

"When did you two first met?"

I rose up from the water and said "Do you really want to know?"

"Well, yeah"

"Hmm, how can I explain it...?"

4 years earlier.

It was almost the end of summer and kids in my suburban neighborhood, some of the kids would either be at home or outside spending their last days of summer before the first day of middle school starts. I was kind of a hyper kind of kid, always having fun and sometimes being disobedient, but hey I mostly am helpful.

That day, I was riding my bike around the neighborhood, from riding around the cu-da-sac till going down the hill that could take me to city limits, I was having fun.

But then, when I got home, I see two moving vans unloading furniture to the house right next to mine, after the couch pass by, I see a short hair girl playing with her small pet cat, a friend of mine pass by and said "hey, did you notice the moving van"

"Thank you captain obvious" I said to my slow bud "and do me a favor, don't say more things that is already noted"

"I don't even know what that means" he said and rode away.

Got myself a little curious on the new neighbors, so I rode at the front lawn of my house, drop my bike and gone to the house next door "this is our new home now Ichigo" said the girl

"Ichigo? You mean like that guy from bleach?" I said, the girl looked up and seemed a little surprise. "Sorry, I guess my response should be hi"

The dark short hair girl giggled a little "well, I don't know what bleach is," Said the girl "but her name is supposed to be Japanese for strawberry"

"Now that make sense, sorry that I give the wrong impression, I was never any good with that" I looked at her dangling a small fake mouse above the cat, but so far it dint lift a paw "what are you doing?"

"Trying to cheer her up, she's been like this since we moved"

"Should I help" I reach inside my pocket and I have two items, a small rabbit's foot, which is real, and a string, not so long and not so short, I tied the foot to make it a homemade cat's toy. I set it above the cat, and it began pawing it like a punching bag." now she can have some fun"

"Thanks, where did you get that rabbit foot?"

"My parents got it as a souvenir from Georgia," I said "It's supposed to be a lucky charm, but I doubt its magic powers sometime"

"Why?"

"Because if it's so lucky, then why did the rabbit have to lose it?"

She laugh at me, the smiled "My name Is Mia, what's yours?"

"Well, my name is-" suddenly the whole world seems upside down "whoa!"

"What's up mop-boy" said an older boy, it was none other than the neighborhood bully "hiya toots" he said to Mia, "Name's Pain"

"As in the pain in the ass" I responded "could you let go"

"Okay, but only because said so" he spins around and tossed me towards one of the cardboard boxes "consider yak 'dropped'"

"That doesn't even count as a drop, jerk" I was trying to stand up but thanks to Pain's spin, I began seeing stars, but I am still awake "why won't you spin your way back to Boston"

"Um, that wasn't very nice" Said Mia

"Really, Then lest be friends, I can be a nice guy" said Pain, he grab her Kitten and said "Just looked at me, I'm great with ya little friend itching go" the cat grew annoyed, than it gone crazy and scratch his face like Taz from Looney tunes "Ow, Ya crazy B%#h"

"And that my friend, is why the called him Pain" I said "plus, that insult you made on a female cat, would work a little better if it was a female dog...dawg"

"Oh YEAH?" Pain did what may be the most lamest yet evil attempt I ever seen, he did his signature spin ad threw small Ichigo so high, it got stuck on a very high tree "I prefer dogs anyway"

"Ichigo!" cried Mia, the poor cat was struggling itself on one of the branches, but seemed to be slipping so she began Meowing for help, Mia turned to Pain and said "You monster. Go save her"

"Hey, not my problem" said Pain and walk away.

"How does he sleep at night" I said, looking back and see the cat almost falling, I looked towards Mia and see her cry in tears. Without hesitation, I pick myself up from the ground and ran toward the moving van.

I looked for anything that could help, I Notice a box that said "windows decorations" that caught my eye. I rip the tape off, grab a folded window curtain and run back towards the tree "Mia!" I yelled as I spread the curtains were it could be a fatal landing zone "Hurry up and grab the other end"

She looked scared "w-why"

"Trust me" she wipe her tears and did exactly what I said, both of us held on the curtains in opposite directions and spread the sheet "okay, now it is safe to let go?" I questioned myself

The cat finally lost its grip, Mia was about to lose it, but the cat landed on the curtains okay and unharmed "Ichigo" she ran towards the frighten kitten and pick her up for hugs "Oh promise me you shall never do that again"

"I don't think there should be a next time she stays on a tree" I said, I pet gently on the small kittens head "I'm going to pains House, then is back home to bed"

"Wait" said Mia, I turned around "I'd thank you, but I still don't know your name"

"Guess I forgot to tell you after all that craziness" I said "It's Adam"

"Thank you, Adam"

Present day

"Then after that entire scenario, after I told on Pain's Parents, Mia and I became friends"

"Wow" said Haruhi "so you just became friends after that"

"Well yeah" Said Mia "but because of that neighborhood bully, she had to take tae kwon do classes just to be my bodyguard"

"No!" I interrupted "it was only for self-defense"

"And because we live next door and go to the same school, he just stays close to me"

"can we change the topic," I said "lest just finish up" time passes, I had to wash and rinse, but of course, I only wash my face, Mia Washes my entire body and I had to keep my eyes close, as Mia washes My back, I began talking to Mia "you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"If it wasn't for that day, if we never met" I continued "we would never be here"

"Are you saying that is my fault?"

"No" I said "I'm saying, that is my fault"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, I don't even know" Mia poured warm water atop of my head, and I continued "but even if is your fault or mine, I am glad that this happened"

"I think... That I am glad too"

Later that Evening.

"The host club is proud to announce that now we shall entertain young boys" said Tamaki

"Wait"I responded "you mean to say that Haruhi came clean?"

"What are you talking about; you are the one entertaining them"

"WHAT! But I'm a guy"

"Don't be ridiculous" Said Kyoya, "A guy would have some B$^*&% between their legs"

"But I- Huh? What is happening to my voice?" suddenly a mirror appears and showed a Girl in a short Maid Outfit "No way, I am a guy""

"We even took the liberty to let in some diehard fan boys" Tamaki Pointed out the two guys wearing MAID MOE ROCK shirts "Enjoy"

"No, Get away" I screamed "I am not a girl"

"Say something cute," said one of the creeps "fufufu, I promise I won't laugh"

"Make it quick you two"Said Kyoya "we got another 100 guest waiting for Adela the Maid"

"No, no, " the whole clubroom soon swallows in darkness with Agony and Humiliation

I sit up as quickly as I could; I was in a small room with Haruhi and Mia, both sleeping. Was it all just a dream? But It felt so real, then again, I was Obvious that it was a dream just for the fact Kyoya just said the B word, Is so Unlikely

"Adam" said the sleepy Haruhi "What happen? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes, it was hell"

To Be Continued.

and there you have it, A sidestory of how they met

Mia: is it really necessarily?

Me:you tell me, i need to add something for that chapter, otherwise it be too short

anyways, now you know that the sience geeks finally may or may not found a way to send them back home, but I ask You, the reader, a question

If you (or your OC if your are a writer) would ever got stuck inside an anime, how did you get there in the first place? and it had to be supernatural, not normal.


End file.
